


【最王】Iris L.特殊番外《未曾发生之事》

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 《Iris L.》CP23特殊特典，请在阅读全文后观看。本文时间线是在本中番外之后，与本是有关联的。警告：先虐后甜。
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 1





	【最王】Iris L.特殊番外《未曾发生之事》

这是什么时候的事呢？  
这是一段没有成为现实的故事。  
那它是真实吗？  
它在别的世界也许是真实，而在你所能观察到的现实中它只是一个梦。  
那么，它究竟是什么？  
它……  
※  
终于最原知道了这个残酷的真相，身边的Acc原本是活生生的人类，还与自己有着千丝万缕的联系。  
他觉得自己本应该很震惊，可不知为何心中有一种「啊，这就是王马……」的感觉，冲淡了自己的惊讶。  
他无言地回到了独房，什么都没说，什么都没做，什么都没问，仿佛什么事都没有发生，洗漱完毕倒头便睡。  
这个晚上他睡得很不安稳，梦到了很多事，有过去的一些事，也有现在的一些事，最终这个梦定格在一些难以启齿的内容上。  
王马小巧的嘴包裹着自己的身下之物，细软的小舌细致地舔过它的每一寸肌肤，激起阵阵战栗。而王马似乎是很陶醉的模样，发出了细小的呻吟声，更加卖力地吞吐着柱体。  
明明得知了这么残酷的真相，为什么还会梦到这种内容？而且这个感觉过于真实，仿佛真的有人……  
因为忍受不住快感的刺激，最原睁开眼睛，想处理一下生理问题，然而他发现醒来后那种刺激的快感并没有消失，反而更加强烈地挑动他的神经。  
借助昏暗的夜灯，他向快感的源泉望去，一个毛茸茸的黑色脑袋正埋头于他的两腿之间，那人将碍事的鬓发夹在耳后，更显得色情。  
似是发现最原已经苏醒，对方微微抬起头，可并没有放开口中的肉柱，含糊不清地说：“呜素呼（早上好）……”  
“唔！”  
因为对方这样的动作，最原差点缴械，他有些恼怒地推开那人道：“王马君！你干什么！”  
王马突然被推开，一时间没有反应过来，嘴还保持着张开的动作，口水混杂着微量精液从嘴角溢出，沿着好看的颈部曲线流下，渗入黑色的衣领内。  
刺激的画面挑动着最原脆弱的神经，他不禁将梦中的王马投影到现实中，顿时变得满脸通红。  
他刚想起身去卫生间，便被王马扑倒，他坐在他身上一脸嘲讽道：“小最原要去哪里啊？有这么可爱的Acc为你服务，你还要去拜托五姑娘吗？”  
“唔……”  
因为看到他的脸会想到那个春梦，所以最原别开了视线，不解地问：“为什么要做这种事？”  
“嗯？因为我看小最原的小最原很精神的样子……”  
说着王马似乎是想到了什么事，眼睛愉快地眯成了月牙形，俯下身凑到最原的耳边轻声说：“难道你梦到了什么？”  
被看穿了心事，最原小幅颤抖了一下，紧闭双唇不再言语。王马望着这样青涩可爱的小最原，尼嘻嘻地笑了起来，伸手开始褪去自己身上的衣物。  
大衣被扔到墙角。  
外裤被扔到床下。  
内裤被扔到床边。  
不消片刻，王马的身上只剩下了一件紧身的打底衫，勾勒出他紧致的身体曲线，无不色情。  
“王马君……”  
最原脸红得好似要烧起来，可他这次并没有躲闪，而是直勾勾地盯着着眼前人的动作。只见王马跪坐在他身上，右手扶着依旧挺立的阴茎，左手伸向身后随意为自己扩张。  
“不想做的话可以把我掀下去哦~”  
“……”  
最原想：明知道我不会这么做，这人为什么总是这样。  
王马对这个反应很是满意，他嘻嘻笑了一声，将温热的柱体顶在自己的后穴口。  
“唔，王马君……润滑……”  
“尼嘻嘻，小最原你忘了我是什么了吗？虽然不知道入间做这些玩意儿干吗，但Acc是没有痛……啊！”  
进入的一瞬间，快感铺天盖地而来，遍布全身，仿佛是他曾经经历过的感觉的十倍，他不禁惊叫出声。  
“唔！王马君，你没事吧？”最原听见身上的人的惊呼，不假思索说出了关心的话语。  
可此刻的王马已无暇顾及最原究竟说了什么，他可以感觉到细小的电流沿着脊椎而上，刺激大脑。  
他不知道入间究竟对自己的身体做了什么，为什么会有这些无用的部件，为什么会有这些多余的感官。强烈的快感让他失去了往常的游刃有余，他想就这么随波逐流将自己交给身下的人。  
然而他一点都不想让最原看自己的笑话，这一切是由他引起，自然需要由他主导。因此他咬咬牙硬生生地坐下去，将肉柱推入自己的深处。  
“唔！……哈啊……”  
完全进入的瞬间，两人都发出了满足的叹息声。  
王马的体内很温暖，他那儿的构造似乎是专为此而设计，最原进入的过程并没有太大的阻力，紧致的甬道包裹着他的分身，四周围柔软的结构缓慢的蠕动，将分身送往更深的内部，如波的快感让他差点又缴枪投降。  
稍息片刻，最原睁开眼望向早已停止动作的王马，他看起来并不好受，眉头紧锁，双唇微启，双腿不住地打颤，紧闭的双眼边似乎还有些许泪花。  
看到这样的他，最原不禁产生了一丝心疼，他伸出手想拂去他眼角的泪水，却被对方一把抓住了手。  
“哈哈！小最原，你看，小最原你在我的身体里哦~”说着王马将他的手强硬地拉向他们的连接处，感受那儿温暖的感觉。  
“王、王马……啊！”  
没让他说完话，王马毫无预兆地上下律动起来，一点都看不出之前的虚弱。  
“王……慢……呜！哈啊、哈啊……”  
王马的动作虽然看似十分粗暴，但是他的内部仿佛是最为温柔之物。多皱褶的结构细密地包裹着最原的分身，不断吮吸着柱体，似是要将他的精液尽数榨出。  
“小最原……啊！你看，你的……哈啊！哈哈，你就在我的身体里哦~嗯、哈啊、呜！”  
王马身体里的快感不断累积，让他说出的话也变得含糊不清，不断重复着之前说过的话，甚至发出了仿佛小动物濒死之时的呜咽声。  
“嗯啊……我、我就像飞机杯一样……哈哈哈哈，小最原，你舒服吗？”  
这真是个多余的问题，身下的人此刻一脸愉悦的表情，便知他正享受着与自己性交这件事。  
“呜！……王马君，我就要……”  
“嗯~射出来！在我的肚子里……满满的……”  
王马的内部忽然紧绷，猛地绞紧其中的分身，仿佛要将其中的液体榨出来。最原的高潮随即到来，他一个挺进将分身挺入王马体内更深的地方，将精液尽数射进了他的深处。  
“啊！”  
他小声尖叫出声，释放出了自己的欲望，虽然并不是精液，但是类似的液体依旧被射了出来，弄脏了最原的小腹。而对方微凉的液体被注入体内，他感觉自己被填得满满的，顿时感觉心满意足。  
在最原喘息之时，王马伸出手用手指蘸取了一部分从后穴中流出的白浊，轻轻抹在他的肚子上，看着两种颜色逐渐混合。随后俯下身靠近他的脸，用耳语之声说道：“小最原……我们前世也许是恋人哦~小最原，你是怎么看我的呢？”  
说着他凑近最原的双唇，想与其接吻，对方却别开了头。即使经历了这种事，他依旧拒绝了他。  
一瞬间，惊讶的表情爬上了王马的脸庞，可很快他便恢复了往常的表情，笑眯眯地看着最原说出没有感情的话。  
“说得也是呢。明天就去最后的地方吧。”  
※  
“唔……”  
王马从睡梦中醒来，眼前是熟悉的天花板，这里是自己与最原的新家，前几天刚刚搬进来。自己到底发生了什么，他一时间没有想起来，只记得那天早上自己没什么胃口，随后记忆便中断了。而且睡梦中一直在做乱七八糟的梦，导致他有些疲惫。  
在他回想的时候，床边发出了椅子移动的轻微声响，一个熟悉又好听的声音传来。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“呜，有点头晕。”  
最原伸手抚上他的额头，说：“还有点热度，我再去拿退烧……诶？王马？”  
他刚要抽手离开，王马便抓住了他的手，脸颊贴在手背上发出好似猫咪一般的呢喃。  
“凉凉的，好舒服。”  
看王马这个样子，最原也没有执意去拿退烧贴。他将王马的手塞回被子里，帮他掖好被角，右手轻轻盖在他的额头上，为他做一张人型退烧贴。  
这种事好像在很久以前也发生过？  
王马窃笑一声，引起了身旁的人的注意，他有些不解地问：“在笑什么？”  
“小最原，我们前世也许是恋人哦~”  
“嗯……我不清楚前世是什么样，但、但是我们现在就是恋人吧……”  
最原说话的声音越来越小，脸颊显现一丝微红，一脸不好意思的模样。  
“说得也是呢~”王马很满意他的回答，用被沿遮着嘴咯咯咯地笑。  
“再睡会儿吧，时间还早。”  
说着最原把手向下移了移，轻柔地蒙住了他的眼睛，为他遮住本就昏暗的台灯灯光。  
“嗯……晚安，小最原……”  
最原的温度不断传来，为他抚平了不适，很快便又沉入梦乡。  
听着王马的呼吸逐渐平稳，最原轻轻在他的额头印下一个吻，温柔地说道：“晚安，王马。”  
那么，明天该做些什么给王马吃呢？  
这么想着他离开了卧室。  



End file.
